


Hair and bone and little teeth

by Flyting



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Kylux, Doll Fetish, Human Doll, Huxloween, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Being Creepy, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyting/pseuds/Flyting
Summary: “Ren, please-“
 “Shhh,” Kylo hushes him gently. “Dolls don’t talk.”For the Huxloween prompt: Dolls. Kylo Ren has a new toy.





	

_I'm made of hair and bone and little teeth_  
_I think I cannot speak_  
_I come on like a crippled plaything_  
_My smile is just a string_  


 

“Ren, please-“

“Shhh,” Kylo hushes him gently. “Dolls don’t talk.”

 

General Hux had mocked the knight for it when he found out. So this was what came of a Republican upbringing? _A grown man still playing with dolls._ Hux had sneered, snapping the little Stormtrooper between his hands.

Kylo Ren watched him, dark-eyed and unmoving as the pieces fell to the floor.

_I knew you were strange, Ren, but I never thought you were soft._

That was before.

 

A little whimper tries to climb out of his throat as long arms wind around his waist, pulling him close like a child’s favorite toy. Kylo presses up against him in bed, nuzzling warmly at the junction of his shoulder and his throat, burying his nose there. Hux doesn’t move _although oh he wants to_. Not to cringe nor to recoil, although his skin crawls at the closeness, at the muggy heat of Ren’s breath on the skin just beneath his ear. His eyes are open and unblinking.

Tonight Ren had bathed him and combed his hair, and dressed him in shorts and an undershirt, like he was getting ready for bed. The crisp layers of his black formal uniform peeled off one by one and hung up neatly in the closet beside his other outfits. There are so many, and Ren is so meticulous about each one, dressing and undressing him carefully. Smoothing the fabric into place. Posing him in it.

A soldier. A senator. A prince. So many outfits. So many games Ren liked to play.

Combing his hair back, or raking it forward to fall across his eyes, leaving him to stare up at Ren flirtatiously from beneath it.

“I always loved dolls,” Ren had muttered lovingly that first time, as he bent Hux’s Force-stiff limbs into place, reclining him on the bed like an invitation. Inside, Hux was screaming. “They never disappointed me. They were always there, exactly how I wanted them to be. Mine to do whatever I liked. I had so many when I was a kid, but I broke them and then my parents wouldn’t get me more. But now I can have as many as I want. Can’t I, general?”

Hux had whined, terrified, at the words _I broke them_ , trying with all his strength to make his frozen limbs obey him. It didn’t work. Dolls don’t move, and _that’s what you are now,_ Ren had said as he smoothed Hux’s hair back, placing him beside all the others. _My doll. Mine._

Ren’s big nose snuffles against his short hair and Hux can feel him hardening against the cleft of his arse as he holds him close.  “Did you have a good day today, sweetheart?” Ren hums against his skin, and Hux knows that tonight he’s meant to be the _loving boyfriend._ “I got a lot of work done. Everything’s going so well with the new commander. He listens to everything I say. I think Leader Snoke will be proud of all I’ve accomplished.” A cool hand creep under the waistband of his shorts, making the flesh there contract, as if even his skin itself wants to crawl away from Ren. “Mm, _fuck_ you smell so good-“

 _Of course I do you fucking nerk,_ Hux thinks, half-hysterical, with a pale ghost of his old sarcasm. Y _ou’re the one who just fucking bathed me.  
_

But the person Ren is in these little scenarios is never the same person who twists and bends him into whatever shape Ren desires of him today.

One hand paws at his stomach, slipping up under his shirt, while the other brushes over his cock, just teasing, playing, delicate touches of fingertips along the shaft, tracing up the underside. Tapping the dry head of him once, twice before closing his large fist around Hux’s cock and stroking. “Been looking forward to this all day-“ the words are dragged out of Ren’s chest as he manipulates him to unwilling hardness. “Miss you so much when I’m at work, baby. Do you miss me too?”

This diatribe never requires him to play along. _Dolls don’t talk._

Hux lays there, still as death while Ren’s hand slips further down, past his balls, stretching out the front of his briefs obscenely, until Ren reaches the wetness he had prepared him with earlier. “ _Fuck,_ sweetheart, you’re so-“ he mutters, groaning and digging his teeth painfully into the junction of Hux’s stiff shoulder. Hux wants to yelp and twist away, but his body is held still and unresponsive by the Force. Ren shifts his hips, pinning Hux between his seeking hands and the needy cock pressing up against him. “I’m so sorry to keep you waiting. Let me-“

Without ceremony, Ren pushes Hux over to on his belly, pulling his shorts down just far enough to expose his arse, and lets out a greedy, desperate sound as he rubs himself against the soft flesh there. Then Ren’s breath is hot and ragged against his ear as he pushes himself, inch by burning inch, into the passage that he’d prepared earlier with his fingers, and then Hux simply goes somewhere else when the knight begins to move. Ren’s movements are urgent, needy, as he closes bruising fingers over pale hipbones, jerking Hux’s unmoving body back to meet each thrust.

He thinks of stars and planets, a hundred thousand nebula spiraling out into infinity. Of the cold, unforgiving vacuum of space just waiting for them on the other side of the drab gray durasteel walls that have become his life.

It doesn’t last long tonight. Ren bucks his hips once, twice, and then buries himself in Hux’s arse and _comes_ with a soft moan. And tonight, because he is the _loving boyfriend_ , Hux finds himself flipped over and a hot, sucking mouth engulfs his cock, coaxing him until he spills shallowly onto Ren’s soft tongue.

Like the fickle child that he is, once he's finished Ren leaves him discarded on the sheets like a broken doll, limbs akimbo and come leaking out of his arse while Ren showers. The only movement is the shallow, uneven rise and fall of his chest as he breathes.

When he returns, damp hair curling at the back of his neck and his skin shower-hot, Ren cleans his doll up carefully with a damp cloth, wiping sticky saliva and come from his skin and tucking him back inside his shorts and straightening his rumpled shirt. Lastly, Ren thumbs the faint glimmer of a tear from under his eye.  
  
“Shhh,” Ren whispers into short orange hair, as he curls up behind his favorite doll. “Don’t cry. We’ll play more tomorrow. And aren’t you lucky, general,” he adds, “that I’m so nice to my toys."


End file.
